Thalia Quintana
Thalia Quintana (タリアキンタナ Tariakintana) is a powerful mage of the Crimson Lily guild, in which she is the Guild Ace, and therefore the strongest mage within it. She has been deemed the 4th Chair '(第椅子 ''Dai Isu) of Hylion and is the governing representative of Zakuro, only further boasting her skill, prestige and power. And as being so, she has been assigned a Kawari representative, more specifically a Wind Kawari by the name of Adira. Appearance Thalia is what one would call simple and elegant. She isn't over-the-top gorgeous or anything like that, she just has a kind of aesthetic appeal. All of Thalia's features are quite eye-catching and there isn't just one thing to focus on. For instance, she has almost albino-like pale skin. And this isn't an exaggeration, her skin is almost pure white in color. And then there's her piercing wine-purple eyes, followed by her thick lashes and sharp chin. And finally, Quintana has wavy purple hair falling to her upper back. On most, various noticeable features would clash together and create a very unpleasant look. However, this is not the case for Thalia; they don't clash but rather compliment each other to create that aesthetic appeal. For attire, Thalia seems keen on wearing rather simple clothing; a casual full-sleeved pink top, along with high-waisted white shorts. Over this top, she wears another, looser white top, with a simple line decoration on the chest area. And to finally finish the look, she wears deep purple boots, extending mid-way to her knees as well a four-leafed clover necklace, which she has stated to wear for luck. Personality Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat 'Master Hand to Hand Combatant: ' '''Master Staff Wielder: Experienced Swordswoman: Physical Attributes Incredible Speed: Enhanced Strength: Talented Sensor: ' Magical Abilties '''Immense Magical Power: '''As a Guild Ace and a user of three prominent, yet powerful forms of magic, it is only expected for Thalia to have high amounts of magic power. However, Quintana doesn't have high magical power, she has ''immense magical power, so great that she can produce an aura of the greatest rank, a '''Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Outstanding Power). Even as a child, the girl's magic power seemed to overwhelm everyone around her, including her parents who were both mages themselves. Her magic is rumored to cause cataclysmic effects to both the environment and the beings within such environment. However, this has never actually been proven due to Thalia's adamance to do so. However, she has demonstrated her magical energy in small yet concentrated amounts. Those who have witnessed and sensed her power have stated that her energy feels different from normal S-class mages, overwhelming with the sense of comfort and tranquility. And, if not only strengthening her magic reserves, it seems that Thalia has the rare ability to absorb ethernano from the surrounding air into her own magic container. The fusion of potent ethernano and magical energy causes a huge spike in power, amplifying Quintana already massive reserves to incredible amounts. Light Magic '(光の魔法, ''Hikari no Mahō): Light Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the positive emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Light. While Light Magic is not inheritably good in a sense as seen by users of the magic with malefic intentions such as Crux Kouga, it does give off a feeling of hope to the user's allies which in turn inspires them to do better in combat due to this magic releasing the benevolent nature of the user back into the world. It should be noted that Light Magic was intentionally created to be used as a counter against Darkness Magic and later Black Arts, two types of Magic that feed on negativity and cause massive destruction. This is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fueling their magic with positive feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a light and benevolent nature; this is known as natural Light Magic, drawing from the inner feelings of the humanity to purify the world off all its evils and mistakes, like a beacon of hope. This version of light magic is more commonly known and used by Legal Mages as they are often encouraged to use their emotions when it comes to fighting, being taught it will increase the overall power of their spells, though this is just a rumor and has not yet been official confirmed. However a recent discovery has just been made revolving around Light Magic; a group of scientist have discovered a new way to utilize Light Magic without having to go through the process of converting their own feelings into magic. This is considered incredibly difficult for a mage to successfully pull off and as such, there are only a small number of Mages that are capable of using this method of Light Magic. To do this, the user will manifest and modify their very ethernano and magical energy, entwining it, into that of protons which the user can then alter the movement of them, allowing them to be able to use virtually any light based power; being granted the ability to control, generate, and absorb light as well as utilizing said element as a form of offense and defense. Users of, what has now been dubbed, natural Light Magic have taken note that the light that is manifested through this specific procedure is not capable of being sense as it does not have any feeling in it, making most mages feel uncomfortable around a mage that is capable of using this variation of Light Magic. Due to this fact that this Light Magic does not use any emotion and is based on science, this variant of the magic has been named artificial Light Magic. It has been rumored that more and more Dark Mages are gaining the ability to use this form of Light Magic, disguising themselves and spying on Legal Guilds. Light Magic can be utilized in a multitude of different ways, ranging from offensive to supplementary applications. Occasionally, a certain technique will usually involve the use of hands to cast a spell, though an experienced user can preform said spell without having to go through such an approach. It can be used to destroy and pick up various objects, defend various enemies' attacks and unleash devastating beams of light with immense power behind them. Light Magic can also be used in the most basic way possible which can still lead devastating results; by emitting light from the caster's body, depending on the brightness and the heat that the light emits, it is capable of blinding as well as burning an opponent or causing the surrounding area to explode in a brilliant light. The user can create constructs and weapons made of the element, and even teleport themselves away via transforming into light; being capable of taking out a horde of opponents in a flash of light and rendering them unable to fight, blinding them with radiance. Similar to other elemental magics, Light Magic allows the user to transform their entire body into the very element that they use to fight: by transforming into pure light, the user is able to negate and avoid attacks, and gain the added advantage of traveling at incredible speeds and causing significant damage to their opponent and everything that they come in contact with, like a ray of divine light coming to unleash its judgment. 'Ice-Make '(氷の造形魔法 (アイス・メイク), Aisu Meiku lit. Ice Molding Magic): Ice-Make is a Caster Magic and Molding Magic involving the creation of objects using ice. While underrated among the variety of obscure magic such as Dragon Slayer Magic, God Slayer Magic and similar Lost Magic, it can be considered one of the most versatile forms of magic in existence. As the opening paragraph had stated, Ice-Make is one of the Molding Magics; which enables the user to create and manipulate ice. In order to harness Ice-Make, the user places their right arm down next to their abdomen, with an open palm, then places their closed right fist on the face of their palm- this dynamic pose enables the user to harness their mastery over their magical power in order to initiate a rapid freezing effect within a close vicinity to the user, essentially reducing the kinetic energy of atoms, enhancing this effect by having their magical energy absorb the heat of the atmosphere, thus setting up a perfect stage for the user to manipulate the shape of the ice that the stray ethernano within the atmosphere is transformed into in any way that they wish offensively or defensively, enabling them to to create ice at their will and to shape it into a variety of objects, whether living or not. This process begins with calling out the magic's name, followed by the spell. Unlike uninventive users of plain ©old Ice Magic, the ice produced by Ice-Make can be formed into any object of the user's choosing: the only limitations are their own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long their formed spell will stay functional- though the latter can be nullified slightly through liberal application of magical power manipulation. In extremely advanced cases, the user does not have to hold the ice physically with their hands in order to shape it; indeed, a skilled user is capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Outside of combat, the user is capable of altering their surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. The ice also can be used as wound dressing, stanching bleeding and preventing the swell of an injury. Of course, this magic has some strategic element to it in regards to espionage and the like, as the user is capable of creating exact replications of keys or scanners in order to access previously unavailable areas. As long as the user is imaginative, they are capable of producing virtually anything that they wish, giving them a capacity to create that is virtually unmatched. There are currently two known types of Ice-Make Magic. The first one is called '''Static Ice-Make Magic. This type of Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Ice-Make Magic. This type of Ice-Make focuses on creating animate ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals; though human body parts and the like can also be formed. Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be more quickly cast than Static Ice-Make. While both styles of Ice-Make have their own pros and cons, there is no clear "superior", leaving the matter of which style is "stronger" up to the individual user. 'Summoning Magic '(召しの魔法, Meshi no Mahō): Summoning Magic is a Caster and Holder Magic that provides the user the ability to summon objects out of thin air from a completely different location. Summoning Magic is a magic that can be catalyzed by two different sources: a magical item such as a scepter, or one's own magical energy. By using one's magical power and subjugating an animate or inanimate object (animals and weapons, per-say), one highlights a seal of sorts onto them. This seal connects the two users magically, and when an individual has recited an incantation or gone through a simple process, they may transport the object from somewhere else to their own location. Several individuals utilize this magic to summon beasts that they have subjugated, in a similar manner to Take Over. However, unlike Take Over spells, the beasts use their own powers in combat. However, dependent on the summoner, the attitude of the beast may go haywire and attempt to overwhelm the summoner instead. Also, summoning inanimate objects such as weapons or large objects is easier, as they do not have a conscious to act upon. This can make it similar to Requip, in a way, except without the hundred-items limit. Trivia * Thalia's appearance is based off of Setsuna Higashi from Pretty Cure. * Quintana's aura is pink in colour. * Her stats are: Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Guild Ace